


Beach Resort

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The Schlaflys go to the beach.
Kudos: 2





	Beach Resort

Fred Schlafly squinted one eye through the blaring hot sunlight to see his wife rising from her foldout beach chair. She looked back at him, smiling, eager for something. The blue bandana worn over her beehive hair matched nice with the blue & white striped bikini and miniskirt she chose for today’s outing. 

“I’m going to cool my feet in the water, Fred.”

“Watch out for those tidal waves. If you spot any sand dollars, be sure to give me some. They say they bring good luck.”

“Who says that?”

Phyllis Schlafly snorted and moved away from their enlarge beach towel. She removed her sunglasses clipped to the scoop neck of her bathing suit and casually slipped them over her pinkish, high-cheekbone face. Families, college kids, the elderly, and dogs barking after soaring frisbees, were all enjoying their day at the beach. Three of her six children had accompanied with her and Fred. Anne was busy burying her brother, Andrew, in the wet sand towards the ripping waves. Robert was trying to surf on his brand new board he bought with his own money. He kept falling off, body slamming underwater.

“Be careful now!” Phyllis called out to her third oldest son. She watched him flick back his head above water, coughing out all the salt. Robert gave her a thumbs up sign before doggy paddling after the sunburst model surfboard. He hugged it with his muscled arms for balance. 

Checking on her two youngest children, Phyllis smiled above Anne, who was patting dark mounds of sand with her hands. Andrew was exposed only from the neck up. 

“I can’t move, Mom,” he grunted.

“That’s the point, young man,” Phyllis smirked. She continued walking past them to get closer towards the water, feeling the ocean spill over her toes.


End file.
